


Marooned In This Body

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon thinks Dallon would want him if only...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marooned In This Body

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "body alteration"

“Hello darlin’.”

_“Hello baby.”_

“I miss you.”

_“Mmmmm, I miss you, too.”_

“Oh yeah? How much do you miss me?”

_“So, sooooo much.”_

“Tell me about it.”

_“I ache for you.”_

“Really?”

_“Yes.”_

“Are you wet ?”

_“Yesssssss.”_

“Are you touching yourself?”

_“Yes...yess...are you?”_

“I...unnnhhh...I am.”

Brendon tossed in his bunk, pulling his pillow over his head. Phone sex? Again? Really? This was the last thing he wanted to hear.

“Mmmmmhmmmm. Let me hear you -- that’s it -- baby, baby, work those fingers for me.”

“Ooooh oh ooooooh oh...y-you...are you close?”

“I am. Ohgod, Breezy you sound so...nghhhhhhhyeah...Fuck!”

Brendon groaned in exasperation and banged on the bottom of Dallon’s bunk. “Some people are trying to get a little sleep here asshole!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Dallon’s voice sounded sleepy and sated and not at all sorry that asswipe.

Brendon huffed and rolled over, pushing his erection into the mattress. Goddamn Dallon anyway! He was tempted to roll back over and jerk off loudly, maybe even obscenely, but didn’t want to give Dallon the satisfaction of knowing how pathetically turned on he was.

He didn’t understand why -- why Dallon had to call Breezy like this every damn night. Brendon was warm and willing and, more importantly, right fucking here. Sure, Sarah and Breezy had to goad him into fucking Brendon that first time, but he’d liked it well enough hadn’t he?

Of course he did. Who didn’t enjoy fucking Brendon?

Brendon loved Sarah, too, but he wouldn’t choose phone sex with her over a warm and tangible, physically present lover. It’s not even like Breezy didn’t approve! Grumbling to himself, Brendon fell into a fitful sleep. His last coherent thought: I bet he’d notice me if I had a vagina!

***

 

Brendon woke the next morning with an urgent need to piss. He rolled out of his bunk with a thud and stumbled blearily to the toilet. He yawned widely and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, loosening the tie on his sleep pants. He pulled them down and...

Screamed bloody murder.

***

 

Dallon reached him first, but Zack, Spencer and Ian were all close behind.

“What the hell man? What happened? Are you all right?”

“Oh god, yeah. Sorry. Sorry! I just...I...there was...there was a spider.”

“A spider,” Zack deadpanned.

“...It was a really big spider?”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Zack grumbled. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Zack and Ian headed back to their bunks, thoroughly disgusted with being awake. Dallon gave him a long look, considering, and then backed away as well. Spencer turned to follow him, but Brendon grabbed him before he could get too far.” Wait, wait...I...”

Spencer turned his head and rolled his eyes, smirking. “What, you need me to kill the big bad spider for you?” Brendon narrowed his eyes as he heard Dallon chuckle in the background.

“No! No I...I just... do I, uh...do I look different to you?”

“What different...oh geez. Have you been cutting your own hair again?”

“Oh, ha. No. Look! Just...come here...” Brendon started to lower his pants.

“Oh my god. Brendon. Now? I know you’re insatiable, but this is ridiculous --”

“Shut up, douche! LOOK!”

Spencer gave him a perfectly fabulous glare and then hesitantly glanced down at... “Holy shit Brendon! Where is your dick???”

“Uhhhhm.....”

“What did you do? Brendon! What did you do?”

I don’t know! I don’t.... Ohgod.” Brendon dropped his head into his hands. “The last thing I remember is thinking maybe Dallon would want me if I had a...a vagina!”

“A vagina? Oh my god. You’re so fucking --” Spencer sat down and laughed. And laughed...And laughed.

***

 

Brendon lay sulking in his bunk, not really wanting to face anyone in his, er... delicate condition. When Spencer still hadn’t stopped laughing, tears streaming out his eyes, Brendon had decided it would be best to hide.

At least they didn’t have a show tonight. He wouldn’t have to sing as a...as a...was he even a girl? He looked down at his body, patting his chest. Nothing else seemed to have changed. Just...just he had a vagina...and no dick...or, oh god, testicles. Oh shit! How would this affect his voice?

He was about to open his mouth and test it when his curtain was pulled back, and Dallon crowded his way into the bunk.

“Hey,” Dallon breathed directly onto Brendon’s face.

“Hey,” Brendon croaked, slightly uncomfortable.

“So I hear you’re having a little pussy problem.” Dallon waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh god. I will kill Spencer.” No, he would. Like. With a really big spoon. A rusty one.

“He said you did it for me.”

“First I will torture him, and then I will kill him.” Maybe even torture him with that same spoon.

“Awww B. It’s kinda sweet!” Dallon grinned down at him. “Albeit in a twisted, kinky, defying the laws of biology way.”

Brendon glared, hoping to make Dallon leave by sheer willpower, but it didn’t work.

“Can I see?” Dallon sounded unsure -- like maybe he wouldn’t be allowed.

“Uhm.”

“Please? I want to see.” He gave him that completely irresistible pout that Brendon always fell for. Fuck, he was so easy for this bastard.

Sighing, Brendon pulled his pants down once again and lay back in the bunk, waiting for the laughter to start.

But it didn’t.

Several minutes went by in silence, and Brendon looked up to see Dallon staring at him with an odd, considering expression.

“What...?”

“Can I...can I, uh...?” Dallon reached over tentatively and touched one finger to the folds where Brendon’s dick used to be, curling them slightly.

“Hnnhhh.” Brendon drew in a sharp breath and froze at the touch -- unexpected but so wanted.

“W-what are you...?”

“Just... I want to...” Growing bolder, Dallon slid a finger in deep, testing, spreading. Brendon squirmed at the sensation -- so different yet not unpleasant. No, not unpleasant at all. Dallon would probably mock him later for being so easy, but he didn’t care at the moment. Instead he spread his legs wide and let Dallon continue to explore, enjoying all these new sensations.

However, there was barely room in the bunk for one person, let alone two, especially when one had legs as long as Dallon’s. Those giant legs were mostly just hanging out in the aisle, but Dallon was apparently a contortionist in a former life or something because now he was hunched over between Brendon’s legs, mouthing at the wetness pooling there.

Brendon jerked up as Dallon’s tongue worked over him, around him, inside of him. “Oh, OH! Dallon, that’s...that’s …ohmigod.” Brendon couldn’t form any more words -- these sensations were so new. It was good, so good, and built a steadily increasing buzz inside of him. So this is how Sarah feels, how Breezy feels , when I...

His eyes rolled back into his head as Dallon started to concentrate the heavy pressure of his tongue, making lazy circles around...and around...and around. Then it slid all the way inside of him. ohmigod Dallon’s teeth scraped the tender skin pulling a muffled shriek from around the fist Brendon had stuffed into his own mouth to contain it -- not that Spencer and Ian would mind listening in. He was in a band full of perverts, and he loved them for it.

Dallon pulled back and sucked on the little nub that was once a cock. He flicked his tongue across it as he pulled and sucked with lips so fucking soft -- why had he never noticed how soft those lips were? Fuck. Dallon hummed happily, obliviously sending vibrations all through Brendon’s new, (quite literally) shiny vulva.

For a moment Brendon forgot to be freaked out as an orgasm washed through him -- an intense wave of pleasure so familiar yet so different from anything he’d felt before. He expected Dallon to pull back afterward but he didn’t. He just kept licking, sucking, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub again and again. It was almost too much. Brendon was about to push him away when...”Oh...oh fuck. OHHHH.” Another orgasm rippled from the touch of Dallon’s tongue all the way through to his tightly clenched toes.

“Holy shit.”

Dallon tragically decided to pull back then, and peered up at him with thoughtful eyes and a glistening face. “You taste good B. It’s -- it feels different, but you still taste like you.” He slid out of the bunk and walked away leaving a heaving and shaking Brendon to ponder.

***

 

Six hours later Brendon had successfully fielded Spencer’s pointed looks, Ian’s constant “Can I see? Can I see? Can I see? Please? Please?” and Zack’s stupid fucking “care package” of a box of tampons and a bottle of Midol -- sooooooo funny, that Zack. Brendon deserved a fucking medal for all this bullshit, and when he was finally alone in his own hotel room he could hide and sulk in peace.

He’d called Sarah the minute he got settled in, and she hadn’t believed him until he’d stripped down and sent her pictures from three different angles -- three. When she didn’t stop laughing he’d hung up.

She called back five minutes later. “I’m sorry baby. It’s just so...” There was still a hitch in her voice.

“Saraaaaaah. It’s not funny!” Brendon whined. “We only have one day off, and then I have to perform, and I don’t know... I don’t think it has affected my voice but it’s really fucking with my head.”

Sarah sobered up her tone at the frustration and hurt in his voice. “Well, I can see how it might, but, baby, you’re still you. Just be yourself and take it one moment at a time -- you’ll be fine.”

“The worst part is...I’m just so wound up and tense, and...” Brendon fumbled to a stop, embarrassed. Which was stupid because this was his girlfriend, god. “I...I can’t even jerk off like I normally would and just --”

“Oh my god, you are kidding me right?” Sarah was incredulous. “Brendon, you know women masturbate! You’ve seen me do it! You’ve seen Breezy do it!”

“Well, yeah.” Brendon was mortified to even think it much less say it. “But...but...I don’t know how. All I feel is, like, weird folds and bumps, and like...I can’t bring myself to look at it in a mirror, and just...It’s not the same, I guess....”

“Ohhhhhh baby.” Sarah’s voice suddenly became a dark, delicious purr. “How about I teach you then? Lay back and get comfortable. Let me walk you through it.”

“What?...Y-you want me to...uh...?”

“Lay back,” Sarah ordered. “And do what I tell you. I’ll take good care of you -- I always do.” She paused for a moment, no doubt getting into the right head space. “Are you laying back?’

Brendon stupidly nodded before he actually laid back and got somewhat comfortable, his knees falling open as he did. “Yeah.”

“Ok, wait...do you have any lube?”

“Yeah, in my bag but what...?” Brendon was perplexed. What did he need lube for? The one thing he knew for sure about this thing...vagina -- fuck, that was weird -- was that it was already wet! It was always wet -- he’d had to change briefs three times already that day.

“Trust me.” Sarah was confident. She was always confident. ”Go get it.”

Sighing, Brendon got up and rummaged through his bag until he found the little (possibly half empty) bottle, and then crawled back into the bed with an affirmative noise to await further instruction.

“Put a little lube on your fingers...not too much. Just enough to wet them a little . Got it?”

Brendon did. “O-okay.” It was hard to balance the phone and the lube and the puddle of it in his hand all at once.

“Now. Touch yourself.”

“Uhhhhm.”

“Don’t be scared. It won’t bite you, B.”

“Oh ha.” Brendon reached between his legs and tentatively touched with his wet fingers. They glided easily across the skin, and he brushed across the nub he knew was his...his “clit.” omigod I have a clit. “OOH!”

“Found your clit, did you?” Sarah sounded amused but together -- thoughtful, keen, purposeful.

“Yeah, yeah I....”

“Good, good. Go with it. Rub it -- really softly...little circles round it with one finger.”

Brendon did and felt tingles pulse through his groin. “Mmhhhm. Feels...fuck, feels so fucking g-good.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s like a tiny dick, kinda...Now take two fingers and stroke it. Just like you would your real cock.”

“I can ...oh wow.” The feeling was incredible -- unbelievable. Like everything was amplified and pulsing -- like his skin was going to crawl right off him if he didn’t go fasterfasterfaster.

“Now slide your fingers down a bit.”

“Uh uh...ok.” Brendon’s breathing was labored, and he hesitated to let go of his clit -- but knew he couldn’t defy her.

“Down a bit -- right between the folds. Slide your fingers along until you feel a tiny little dip. You feel it?”

“What..I..mmmm...yeah. I think... I think...” Brendon’s fingers slid down without any resistance into the smooth, soft folds. He wasn’t really sure what she had him looking for, but, dear god, it felt good to look. He was about to tell her no, there wasn’t a dip -- could he go back to his clit now? -- when his fingers felt the tiniest little indention, and a thrill shot through his tummy like a match in a dry forest. “Ungh...shit.” Brendon bucked up a little, scrabbling to keep hold of the phone.

Sarah chuckled a little breathlessly, and Brendon could see the bright, beautiful smile through the white noise of his thoughts like she was standing right in front of him. “That’s your urethra,” she said, pausing to let him explore. “Caress it -- gently. Just kinda barely scrape your fingernail over it. How’s that feel?”

“It...it tingles? It...ohgod. Sarah. I don’t...I don’t know. I-it feels so...so good. I--” Brendon would have continued had his throat not suddenly contracted and made him choke on the words.

“Keep going baby. It gets even better.” Sarah’s voice hitched and trembled on the last word, but she kept her composure despite it. “Slide your fingers down inside now -- slowly. Take your time.” And Brendon didn’t want to was the thing. His entire body was drawn up tight like a string, and all he wanted was to fucking come -- he could go slow the second round.

Brendon forced himself to slow down for her, though. He gently began to push his fingers down and focused on the rhythm of her breathing to guide him. When two of his fingers pushed into his ridiculously wet entrance Brendon began to grow feverish, hot, desperate -- like a switch had been flipped. His body contracted around him wanting more, more. “OHH...god. Fuck. Sarah.”

“Ok. Stay with me just a little longer.” Sarah’s breathing was harsh and heavy as his own. Brendon knew what she sounded like when she was touching herself -- the little hitches, the soft noises of pleasure. “Feel how slick and soft the skin is inside, hm?”

“Y-y-yeah.” Not as smooth as she was inside, but maybe he was a bit biased. “Yeah, I...I...”

“Now,” Sarah whispered, clearing her throat a little. “Feel for a rough spot.”

“A...A what?” Brendon whispered.

“Like...Like a callus or...” Sarah paused and breathed for a moment. “A bit raised. Kinda...different feeling.”

Brendon pushed his fingers along his walls for a moment -- gasping shakily as his fingers skidded past something at about the second knuckle.

“That’s it. Just...Keep rubbing.” It took a few moments of searching to figure out where it was again, but the sensation was about three times as intense when he concentrated on the spot -- like he really had to pee. “Yes, ok, p-push up on that s-spot. Keep going. Press it hard.” Sarah seemed to be having difficulty talking.

Brendon curled his fingers up like she asked, and, “OH WOW!”

“Yeah. Yeah, baby, that’s it. Keep that up...rub your clit with your thumb at the same time. You can do it.” God, if Sarah was here right now the entire floor be up with the noise of the both of them.

But really -- just how coordinated did she think he was? ...Oh wait, guitarist. Yeah, well. Maybe he could do that. He wriggled his thumb onto his clit and began to rub in little circles while fucking his fingers up into that sweet, sweet spot, and ohmisweetjezus. His whole cunt was on fire -- his hand was sopping wet.

Everything felt...it felt......so intense, so much....pressure just buildingbuildingbuilding. Ohgod this hurts I can’t...I can’t... His face started to tingle, his fingers started to tingle, and then it was like a pulse that started at his clit and sent a shock wave coursing through his entire body. He shook helplessly as the muscles inside him spasmed and contracted beyond his control, and then he slumped, sated. The soft moans of Sarah bringing herself off kinda made him want to do it all again.

***

 

Brendon must have dozed off after that -- or, well. Considering he felt like he’d just ran a marathon, yeah. He totally dozed off. The next thing he knew he was looking up at Dallon. Who was...just standing at the foot of his bed and...watching........him. Uh.

“What are you...?” Brendon tried to shake the fuzziness out of his brain. “How did you...” He gestured wildly at the door -- too exhausted to do much else. He’d gotten eaten out and been taught how to masturbate in the past few hours. Exhaustion didn’t much cover it. The look Dallon was giving him was a pretty good adrenaline rush, though.

“Spencer....Gave me his key.” Dallon’s eyes never left Brendon’s -- didn’t even blink. “He’s gonna room with Ian -- something about Skype and Skywalker and Boba, and I don’’t even know.”

“Oh heh, well...” Dammit why was he suddenly breathless? “Come on...in?”

“Hmmm, since I’m already in the room...” Dallon’s smirk was wicked, sinful even, and damn. How did he suddenly get so close? “Am I to take that as a more personal invitation?” He even did a nice eyebrow arch with this like he was James Bond or something, and, really, Dallon was the most ridiculous guy on the planet.

But then he crawled onto the bed and up into Brendon’s bemused face, attacking his mouth with a gentle but hot, determined kiss and nothing was so ridiculous anymore. “I see you’re all naked and...” He slipped a hand between Brendon’s legs and curled his fingers, “ready for me. I like that.”

Brendon shivered as Dallon’s fingers eased into his wetness and stroked that wonderful spot he’d only just discovered himself. Apparently Dallon knew his way around a vagina, who knew? Brendon’s hips rocked up instinctively at the pleasurable sensations, and he pleaded, “Dallon, please ...can you...?”

Dallon sat back and began to undress with a slow, indolent grin. “Can I what?” he purred.

Brendon whimpered as Dallon revealed more and more of the luscious, creamy skin usually hidden under so many damn clothes -- it was such a pity the fangirls didn’t get to see how sexy his hipbones were. When Dallon’s cock sprang hard and ready from his pants Brendon thought he might swoon. goddamn girl hormones!

“What do you want B?” Dallon slithered seductively up Brendon’s body until he was breathing in his ear. “Tell me.”

“I...I...I...w-want.” Brendon had to force his lips to move, gasping as Dallon ran his tongue around the lobe.”You...I w-want you.”

Brendon clawed at Dallon to try and pull him closer, bucking his hips desperately. God, he was aching for anything Dallon would give him.

“Now, now,” Dallon teased. He grabbed both of Brendon’s wrists in one strong hand and drug them up over his head, easily pinning him in place. ”None of that, naughty boy! I’m here -- you’ve got me. Something a little more specific you had in mind, hm?”

“Unnnnnnngh!” Brendon and words were really not the best of friends at this moment.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Is that it? Want to feel me inside of you?” Dallon dug his fingers into Brendon’s wrists, making the bones nearly pop. “Can’t read your mind, B.”

“Unnnnh, unnghh. Yes. Yes...p-please Dallon. Please fuck me. Fuck me !”

“Is that it, Bren? Seems you did an awfully good job by yourself, though....” Dallon moved his other hand between them and pushed in three fingers at once, making Brendon squirm and struggle at the stretch. “You sure my cock will be enough?” Brendon fought at the grip he had on his arms if only to smack him in the head, but Dallon just tightened his hold a little more.

“Dallon, please,” Brendon gasped, arching up. “Just...Please, I can’t --” His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he could hardly think over the noise in his head. Dallon laughed and sucked bruises down his neck, humming. There was a second of relief as Dallon let his wrists go, but surprise rushed down him as his thighs were pulled apart -- making them ache with the stretch.

He was stretched enough that there wasn’t much resistance as Dallon lined himself up and sunk inside, making Brendon delirious with the new sensations. Fingers had been one thing, but this? This felt like fucking heaven.

It was useless trying to buck up seeing as Dallon made it clear he was the one in control. He held Brendon down and fucked him long and hard. So long and hard -- and did he mention just right? Fuck -- that Brendon began to feel that pressure building again like he had with Sarah and knew what was coming. “God Dallon! I’m...I’m gonna...” Brendon keened and his body rocked against Dallon as he began to come -- feeling himself gush around Dallon’s cock.

Even better was how Dallon never paused. Just rode him through it. Each thrust prolonged the pleasure until Brendon thought he might die.

And just when Brendon was ready to scream, “Too much! Fuck, too much!” Dallon pulled out and shot thick, ropy come across Brendon’s stomach, and that was seriously one of the hottest things he’d ever felt.

Dallon collapsed beside Brendon as he wiped off his stomach with his discarded shirt -- or, well. Attempted to. Spooning up behind him, he pulled Brendon close and whispered in his ear. “...s’was good -- miss your cock though.”

***

 

Brendon woke the next morning with an urgent need to piss. He slid out from under Dallon’s arm and stumbled blearily to the toilet. He yawned widely and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked down and...

“IT”S BACK!!!!”

Later when they were packed up and ready to check out Dallon pushed Brendon back against the wall and kissed him hungrily. As he looked him in the eye, their foreheads touching, he whispered, “Next time you want my attention B, just ask.”


End file.
